Peach Creek Invaders
by Elkgond
Summary: Aliens come to take over Peach Creek, but the kids won't back down without a fight. Nazz/Edd Eddy/Sarah in later ch.
1. The Calm Before the War

**Peach Creek Invaders**

**Ch. 2: The Calm before the War**

As everyone entered Ed's basement, Edd took a roll count to make sure no one was dead (Kankers aren't there). Once he was done, he walked in the middle of the room, "My fellow Peach Creek residents. I've suspected this, but I wasn't so sure... I know you all know about the alien, but there is more too it. Remember when we attacked Rolf's barn." Everyone nodded, "Well, when I was walking home, I noticed something. The sky began to move. I thought nothing of it, but I had this feeling that this wasn't good. Last night, after Johnny's death, I searched around. And, they are not the aliens... We are."

This caused a commotion, "So wait, Sockhead, " Eddy began, "Are you trying to say that 'we aren't on Earth anymore."

"No," Kevin stated, "I mean how."

Edd spoke again, "Haven't you wondered why Johnny's home isn't being surrounded by 5-0." Everyone remembered that earlier this morning, no one was around. Eddy clutched his hand in prayer. He was never going to get a jawbreaker. Ed had a smile on his face because he could finally live out his dream. Jimmy hugged on tight to Sarah. Nazz was wrapped around Kevin's arm. Rolf was too prideful to show his fear.

"So Double D Edd-boy," Rolf said, "What are we doing wasting our time crying. Rolf says we bury the wood-boy Johnny and get weapons."

"That is the best plan of attack." Edd assured to the kids.

With that, they got to moving. Edd, Kevin, and Rolf were to build the weapons while the rest dug a grave for Johnny. Edd had built a couple of guns using a cereal box like last time. Edd also built 1 rocket launcher that shoots only bowling balls. Rolf searched through his barn for weapons. He grabbed knives, a huge sword passed down from his mom, and 3 nail guns. Kevin got baseball bats for everyone. He also found a baseball shooting machine. He got some air soft gun and hoped they would be effective.

Once they were finished, everyone surrounded Johnny's grave. They planned on burying him in his backyard. However, due to the danger of the aliens digging his grave up, they buried him in Ed's backyard. A blanket covered the boy's body. Everyone bowed their heads and paid their respects. A couple of tears ran down Nazz and Jimmy's eyes.

When they finished their respects, they buried him and Plank in the 6 feet deep hole. After they filled the hole with dirt, Edd looked at his friends, "Kevin, Rolf, and I have found weapons we could use. They are in Ed's basement." Everyone entered the base, "It is unanimous that we'll use Ed and Sarah's home as a base for our upcoming war against these extraterrestrial beings. Everyone grab your weapons."

Eddy, Rolf, and Ed grabbed the nail guns. Nazz, Jimmy, Kevin, and Edd grabbed the cereal guns. Ed, being the strongest, was in charge of the bowling ball launcher. Everyone grabbed 1 knife in case it becomes a 1-on-1 fight. Rolf held the sword on his back. The baseball bats were given to Kevin, Ed, and Eddy. It would be a last resort. The baseball launcher was used in case the aliens will enter the home.

Kevin gave one last speech before Edd was going to give everyone their position, "Listen, I'm not going to sugar coat this: Not all of you will survive. Heck, I doubt that we can face this thing and win. However, we will engrave our names into their history. We will kill soo many of them! WE WILL LET THEM KNOW THAT HUMANS ARE NOT TO BE MESSED WITH!" Everyone was joyed.

Edd took center stage, "Jimmy, Nazz, and Sarah will get upstairs. Kevin, Eddy, and I will get the living room, kitchen, etc. Ed and Rolf will get the basement. Understood." Everyone nodded and went to their positions.

**A/N: Do you remember the end of The Eds are Coming? Well, this is to expand what happened after that.**


	2. Rolf's Pride

**Peach Creek Invaders**

**Ch. 3 Rolf's Pride**

As Edd entered the kitchen, he notice something move across the window. He aimed his cereal gun at the door, "Kevin! Eddy! We have an unknown being walking around." In an instant, Kevin and Eddy showed up. They aimed in all directions. Then, they heard some gun shots in the basement.

"Rolf will not allow such a hideous beast to enter this home." Rolf began. He saw the shadow of a tentacle and shot at it. The shadow disappeared. Ed ran and stood beside the window. He was ready to shoot out.

"Is everything alright," Eddy yelled from the living room.

"Rolf spotted a tentacle doo hickey but it left," Rolf replied. Ed backed away from the window. After ten minutes, everyone thought it was safe.

Jimmy was walking down the hallway when he noticed one door was closed. Foolishly, he opened the door without telling anyone. Then, a tentacle flew out and hit the boy. The hit sent him into the room across where he busted through the window. He fell on the backyard and was unconscious.

Sarah and Nazz heard the commotion. They looked and saw the alien. It was gray and scaly being. Tentacles pertruded from it's back. It stood roughly at 7 feet. It's face resembled that of a spider. It had eight black eyes and had long fangs. Acid dripped from the fangs. Nazz and Sarah shot at it. The cereal penetrated it's skin. It yelped in pain before it threw a tentacle at Nazz. Nazz dodged it.

"What's going on!?" Edd yelled as he ran up. The creature threw another tentacle at Sarah. She jumped out the way. Edd and Kevin made their way to the hallway. The creature stepped out the room. It walked closer to the girls. They had stopped shooting in fear.

"Hey! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Kevin yelled as he ran up shooting at the alien. The cereal bullets made the creature wince. It turned around and tried to escape through the window of the room. Kevin and Edd stepped in and shot at it. The creature, in a desperate move, tried to send a tentacle at the boys. As it was flying at Kevin, the tentacle grew black spikes.

"Kevin!" Edd yelled. It was too late. The tentacle bit Kevin's leg. It ripped off a piece of flesh before it retracted. Kevin fell down in pain. Edd shot the creature in the eye, killing it. Kevin's leg was spewing out blood, "Nazz! Sarah! Kevin needs help!" Edd screamed. The kids all entered the room, except for Jimmy. Edd noticed Jimmy's absence, "Where is Jimmy?" Edd asked.

"Oh crap! Jimmy must have fell out that window." Eddy pointed to the broken window from the room across.

"This is bad! Real bad. He's in the open." Kevin said gripping his leg.

"Alright, Nazz and Sarah will tend to Kevin's wound. Eddy, I want you to bring the extraterrestrial corpse to the livingroom. Rolf and Ed, your coming with me to get Jimmy."

Eddy spoke up, "No-way I won't touch that thing. What if it's still alive?"

"Eddy! Now is not the time." Edd sternly told him.

"Since when did you become captain." Eddy spoke under his breath. Everyone did their job.

"Rolf hasn't felt this unnerved since Nana came over," Rolf commented as the three boys prepared to recover Jimmy. As they opened the door, it was quiet. Edd was the first to leave. Ed was second. Rolf was last. As he closed the door behind him, the boys heard Jimmy groan.

"Where am I?" Jimmy asked as he looked around. He then regained his memory, "Oh no, I'm in the open." He heard someone rounding the house. He held his gun in the air until he saw who it was.

"Jimmy, it is not safe to be out here." Edd whispered to the boy. Jimmy crawled to them. As he did, Rolf turned and saw another alien climbing over a fence near the door the left.

"Double-D Edd-boy, move." Rolf told them. They moved away from that side of the house to the front of the house.

"Dang! We blocked the entrance to that door," Ed informed the three.

"Well, Ed, Rolf, Jimmy, we have no other option... Kill it." Edd said. They all ran towards the alien and shot. He screamed while he shot. Just when they killed that monster, another one jumped behind them. Jimmy, without hesitation, ran to the door. Everyone, except Rolf, followed. Edd turned to face Rolf.

"Rolf!" Ed yelled, "Get over here."

"Rolf will not back down to this creature," the European replied as he pulled out his kitana. The alien stood there amazed, "If Rolf dies, then Rolf has accomplished more than just running away!" Rolf slashed one of the alien's tentacles. The alien responded by sweeping four tentacles at Rolf. The boy dodged all of them and slashed 3 off. The alien then lunged at Rolf, trying to bite him. Rolf sidestepped and hit the alien in the head with the butt of the sword.

"Cool." Ed loved every second of the fight. The two clashed for minutes. The creature finally cut Rolf using a tentacle. It ripped off a piece of his shoulder. Rolf fell in pain. The creature was about the bite Rolf with the fangs. However, Rolf picked the sword up and slashed the creature's head. The creature yelped in pain.

"Rolf will not be belittled by such a puny creature!" Rolf then proceeded to pick the sword high in the air and swing it down on the alien, killing it. Rolf retreated back to base.

"Rolf, while you did us a favor by killing that monster, you could have been killed!" Edd complained, "If we lost you, we would have been at a disadvantage."

"Aren't we already at a disadvantage, Double D Edd-boy." Rolf responded, "Rolf has a lineage of warriors." Sarah tended to Rolf's wounds while Nazz was with Kevin. (They're in the kitchen by the way)

As Edd walked past Kevin, Shovel Chin stopped him, "Hey, Double Dor...er.. D, I have a mission... It may not be good, but it is the best we got."

Edd looked at him and asked, "What is it?"


	3. What went Wrong

**Peach Creek Invaders**

**Ch. 4 What Went Wrong**

**A/N: I prefer not to do this because I want to get right to the action. Anyways, the aliens put Peach Creek on their planet. Also, the tentacles look like the tentacles of 'The Mist'. Sorry, if this chapter is longer than the others, but I'm thinking 'enough with the baby chapters, on to the long chapters'. Oh, and if you think Rolf is Asian he isn't. He just has a sword.**

"Listen," Kevin began, "We weren't fighting with a lot. I mean 3 nearly killed us. I have an idea... That if we use bait. We can get a bunch of aliens to attack it. Then, we shoot the bowling ball missile and we've accomplished a lot."

"Where are we gonna get bait?" Edd asked.

"We can use Ed's stupid fish thingy." Sarah answered. Ed looked at Edd.

"Please! Not the fish! What did he do to you!?" Ed cried.

"How are we sure they won't know it's a trap?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, so you want to send someone out there to die." Kevin said, "Well, there's the door. Let's send you, huh. The fish is the best option."

"Enough with these silly plans. Everyone, get to your stations." Edd commanded, "I'll go dissect the creature and learn it's anatomy. Kevin and Rolf will guard the kitchen. If anything not human enters, shoot it." With that, everyone guarded their stations. The deceased alien was on a couch. Edd studied it before he grabbed his knife. He slit the aliens chest open, "Wow, the anatomy is nearly the same as a human." Edd pondered. The alien had a rib cage and two lungs. However, it had three stomachs. Edd gagged at the horrid smell. Eddy looked at the alien. He reached out to touch, but Edd smacked his hand. Eddy growled before walking off, angry he couldn't touch it.

"We spotted someone!" Jimmy yelled from the upstairs, "It is a human." Within seconds, everyone looked out of a window. The person was battered and was limping from step to step. Her hair covered both her eyes. Her shirt was torn. She had no shoes and was actually shedding a tear. Jimmy walked downstairs to meet Edd, "It's Lee Kanker, sir." he confirmed. Edd looked at the ground. He wasn't sure if this was a trap or if she had escaped. Sure, he hated her guts for making his life miserable, but was this too much? What if she worked with the aliens? What if aliens could shape shift? What if he let her stay out? Would they kill her?

"Alright, inform her of our-" Edd was cut off as he took a closer inspection, "She is being used as bait." Edd could see an alien head poking over a house, "It's a trap. If we go out, we'll unfortunately suffer. We can't." Edd finalized the decision, "But why are they using her as bait? Why don't they storm the building?"

"Because they saw our performance." Kevin limped to the living room. He sat down on a seat, "They know we have weapons. Think about it- 3 of them are dead... None of us are dead. They must lack common sense to know numbers... Or- Maybe this isn't their home planet. This might be a game reserve. That there is only a few of them. They must be afraid."

Before Edd could reply, Lee yelled, "Help! Ed! Double D! Eddy! Anyone! Don't you have a heart!? They killed Marie and May! Please, don't let 'em kill me..." She stood in the middle of the Cul-de-Sac. She did something she hadn't done in a long time: cry, "I promise I won't hurt anyone."

Edd couldn't bear this anymore. He couldn't let anyone die. Plus, the more there are means the better there chances, "Alright, save her." Edd confirmed, "No one go beyond the door. Remove the barricade and show her. Remember, no one leaves the home." Then, Eddy and Ed removed the barricade and opened the door. As Lee saw this, the alien did. They realized no one was coming out, so they were going to kill Lee. They jumped off the houses and ran at her. Edd realized she was too far to make, so he grabbed the baseball machine, "LEE! DUCK!" Edd yelled as he pressed a button. Within seconds, baseballs flew out going 90-100 mph. Lee ducked, and the aliens were hit with a barrage of baseballs.

"I can't believe these baseballs are actually hurting these things!" Eddy exclaimed. Lee crawled under the baseball fury. However, before she reached the door, she saw something above the house. Her eyes shone through her hair, revealing true fear. For she saw another alien on top of their house. The creature jumped off the roof and looked at her. It seemingly licked it's lips. As it raised one tentacle in the air, Lee closed her eyes. Just when the alien brought the tentacle down, a sword cut it off.

"What the?" Lee stammered. Upon further inspection, she saw Rolf holding his sword in one hand. The alien howled in pain and crawled away. Rolf was being hit by the baseballs, but paid no attention. Once they were sure the aliens were gone, they stopped the baseball machine. Rolf and Lee were walking back. Just then, an alien tentacle flew at them. It was headed straight towards Lee. It attached to her back, "Ahh!" Lee screamed when the tentacle ripped a piece of her back.

"Oh crap!" Eddy screamed. The tentacle retracted back to an alien. Rolf turned around and looked the alien dead in the eye. Believing it's job was done, it ran away. Many of the kids, except for Kevin and Eddy, went to Lee's comfort. As they entered the building, the kids noticed Eddy looking at something else. He didn't say 'crap' because of Lee, he said it because he saw something walking down the Cul-de-Sac. It was small and fast.

The things were slimy brown. They had 8 legs like spiders, but they had no eyes. They had a tail like a scorpion. Did I mention they were fast? "Close the door!" Edd ordered. However, Ed put his hand on the leader.

"They look like the creatures from 'Garage Creatures'. They will find a way in. We must shoot." Ed smiled at the fun. Edd was smarter, but in this time, Ed was the brains. All the Cul-de-Sac kids aimed their guns. Rolf was the first to shoot his nail gun. It killed one of the creatures. Then, the kids all followed. As the shooting progressed, many of those creatures were killed. Once the sight of them ceased, all the kids finished. They all retreated back to base. They all looked at Lee, who fell unconscious after the pain. Blood gushed from the back.

"Someone get something!" Edd yelled.

"My mom keeps some gauze in the bathroom." Ed told. Ed and Eddy went to retrieve it. Just as they opened the bathroom door, they saw a 'Garage Creature' in it. It jumped at them, but they evaded it. It crawled past them.

"Oh crap! That thing! It's here, Sockhead." Eddy warned. The kids all were prepared for another skirmish with that creature.

"Stand on your guard," Edd whispered. Everyone, cautiously, looked in all directions. Kevin held his baseball bat tight while he sat. Nazz was sweating profusely at the unbearable tension. Jimmy held on tight to Sarah hoping she would protect him. Ed and Eddy stayed in the bathroom not wanting to mess with that thing. Edd was afraid, but he wanted to look calm. After all, he was the leader. Rolf looked in all directions. He gripped his sword tightly. When all was quiet, the creature jumped from it's hiding spot. It crawled around. Everyone was too scared to do anything. They dodged it as it came closer.

"Get that thing!" Kevin yelled trying to hit it with a baseball bat, but he couldn't walk so he was limited. Rolf was trying to slice it, but it was too fast for him. The creature jumped on a wall and crawled up. It then pushed itself from the wall. It landed on Jimmy.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Jimmy cried. Sarah had tried to grab it, but it threatened her with it's stinger. It then stung Jimmy in the throat. It crawled off him, and Rolf cut it in half with the sword. The boy grasped his throat as it swelled up. He couldn't breath. Everyone surrounded him. Edd grabbed some ice and placed it on the faint boy's throat in hopes of healing the swelling. Jimmy gasped for breath, but he couldn't breath. Sarah hugged him. Then, Jimmy gave up. He stopped breathing. He was... dead.

* * *

The kids held a funeral service the next day. They made sure the area was secure before exiting. For precau They dug up another hole beside Johnny's, and Jimmy was placed under a blanket.

"He was a good, guy." Kevin said. He had gotten a hand-made wheel chair from Edd until his leg healed.

"May, Crybaby Jimmy find peace in the afterlife." Rolf commented.

"Well, I never thought that I would lose 2 people I knew." Eddy stated.

"Jimmy helped me throughout school!" Ed cried in his similar fashion.

"Godspeed Jimmy," Edd commented.

"He was a cool dude." Nazz spoke.

Finally, Sarah said something, "He was my bes-" She tried to say more but tears came down her face. Her friend was dead. Ed tried to comfort her. This time, she let him hug her without attacking him. Edd looked at his friends. He gave everyone a minute to mourn. After all, two deaths in the same week was pretty intense. Nazz hugged Edd, much to Kevin's dismay.

"Alright, let's get moving," Edd started up once everyone had cried out their souls.

"Yeah, last thing we need is to be attacked by on of those freaks." Kevin assured, "Dorky, I want you to change positions with Rolf." Kevin had it with Edd becoming the leader. Sure, he was smart, but Kevin was a natural leader. He wanted to be the alpha male. His thirst for power never ceased. Even at a sad time like this, he wanted power. Eddy grumbled as he walked towards base. Kevin knew he was losing Nazz. Even after he saved her, he believed she loved Edd more than him. After all, his leg is disfigured and who knows how long it will take to heal. As they entered the base, everyone went back to their positions. Kevin asked for Rolf to switch positions to show he has dominance.

Eddy didn't like the fact that he was being pushed around by Edd and Kevin, "How dare he think that THE BROTHER OF EDDY'S BROTHER is nothing more than a tool, Ed?" Eddy was talking to Ed. Their station was only one room and all they really looked out for was a window. They just took seats and sat in front of the window, chatting away. "I mean I can't believe Sockhead and Shovel Chin are my _superiors. _ I mean remember when I used to command the Eds. Oh, and don't get me started on Nazz hugging him during Jimmy's funeral."

"Yeah, I noticed Kevin looked angry when they we all smoochi smoochi." Ed joked, "I mean Double D has been acting stranger than Evil Tim, you know." Ed had a point.

"Yeah, he was scared of everything last week! Now, he's just did a complete 180 and became a freakin' leader? Somebody has pride." Eddy commented, "Ed, how 'bout we take over this group. I mean Sockhead had his time, and look, Jimmy's dead!"

"But Double D is our friend." Ed lamented.

"IS he, Ed? He has sure ignored us for a while. He's going to cast us away for Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf. Heck, I even believe we'll be used as bait for our 'daring mission'. He is bossing us around, and I have had it. I say we revolt. We leave and protect each other. The more time we stay here, the closer we become ending up like Jimmy and Johnny. I overheard Kevin say that this couldn't be a home planet. That they wouldn't risk that they lost. There must be a space ship out there, and we have to get to it." Eddy finished convincing Ed. The boy agreed to everything his friend. Eddy made Ed promise to keep it a secret. They made sure no one was listening.

Little did they know, Kevin and Rolf were having the same discussion about power, "He isn't a good leader," Kevin began, "I mean Edd would be the last person to lay his life." They made sure no one could here what they were saying, "I mean look at Lee's situation. He stayed inside the safety of the base while you ran out and risked your life. I would have ran out, but I would've been more a burden than helpful. Look at the Jimmy situation, we were trying to kill that thing, and he is jumping around like a girl. Let's take this place for ourselves. We're so much better leaders."

"Rolf agrees with what Kevin-boy says, but-"

"But?"

"But Double D Edd-boy is a friend. He did a good job at keeping most of us safe. However, Rolf does agree that we will be much better leaders than Sock-on the-Head Edd-boy." Rolf smiled at Kevin. They knew a clash of power would erupt. To them, pride was everything. They wouldn't let anyone get in the way of their leadership. They could care less about these aliens and focused on pride. Kevin and Rolf's smiled disappeared when Edd walked in.

"Well, it has been strange that we still receive water even though we're on another planet." Edd smiled at the two as he turned on the sink and filled the cup with water. He was clueless as too their plans, "So, Kevin, how's the wheelchair? I hope your leg heals at an exceptional pace. We need all our men healthy for these extraterrestrial foes." Kevin and Rolf smiled back, not wanting to give away their plan.

"Yeah, I feel really well." Kevin replied.

"How about your shoulder Rolf?" Edd asked.

"Rolf's shoulder feels as great a when Nana defeated the hairy, three legged beast." Rolf said.

Just then, Ed and Eddy entered the kitchen with the others, "Hey, lumpy, find some grub." Eddy commanded. Edd walked over to Eddy.

"Salutations, Eddy," Edd greeted, "It has been awfully quiet the last couple of hours. They must be on their heels. Thanks to Rolf and his razor sharp friend." Edd complimented. Rolf smiled. Eddy just looked at Edd. For minutes, there was quiet. The tension was thick enough to cut it with a knife. Ed had finally found some food. Eddy and the lummox then went to their base.

"What's their problem?" Kevin asked. Rolf shrugged his shoulder. Edd was suspicious, but his kindness got the better of him. He knew Ed and Eddy were his friends, so why did he had this feeling that everyone was going to back stab him? He knew not why he had these feelings, but ignored him.

Once night came, the kids were suspicious as to why the aliens didn't attack today. Were they scared? Were they killed? Did they retreat? Or what if they are planning something? Lee had opened her eyes around 9:00 pm. Well, Edd believed it was 9:00. She looked around. As she stood up, she felt the pain in her back scream in pain. Edd ran over to calm her down, "Double D, are we safe... Nevermind, I know we are... I left them. I left May and Marie. They cried for help, but I ran. When I looked back, they tore off their faces."

"It's okay. There was nothing you could do." Edd comforted the tough girl. This was the first time Edd felt sorry for her. They had their differences, but the circumstances were different, "Listen, we're short a man. He was... killed while you were passed out. Would you be willing enough to take his position?" Lee nodded. Who would have thought a Kanker sister would be helping the Eds and everyone? No one could blame her. She witnessed he sisters get eaten by these monsters.

* * *

Eddy and Ed looked out the window. Just then, Sarah walked in. Eddy looked at Ed, "Go away, Ed." Ed, confused, left the room. As soon as Ed left, Sarah ran up to Eddy and kissed him, "Sarah, I'm so sorry about Jimmy." Eddy kissed Sarah back.

"It's alright." Sarah replied. The two had started a secret relationship back in Season 3. To spare themselves the drama, they kept it a secret. Eddy kissed her back, this time holding it for a minute or two.

Once they let go, Eddy spoke, "Listen, the more we stay here with Double D and Kevin, the more the body count will rise. Me and Ed are planning to leave. You in?" Sarah nodded before Eddy spoke, "Okay, we won't leave immediately because we are unprepared. We'll try to convince Sockhead of expanding our base. You know, like build underground tunnels that connect to each one of the homes. That way, we can travel and see where the spaceship is. Then, we can escape back to Earth. We'll keep quiet about this plan for now." Sarah nodded.

"Gotcha," she said right before Eddy kissed her again, "Okay, I gotta leave." Sarah left and Eddy told Ed to come back in.

"What was Sarah doing here?" Ed asked confused.

"She knows about our plan." Eddy replied.

"OH NO! WE MUST EXECUTE-"

"Shut up, lumpy." Eddy hissed, "She is going to help us."

Ed sighed in relief that he didn't have to kill his baby sister, "Phew, that was close." The next day would prove to be a challenge to the kids.


	4. Game Reserve

**Peach Creek Invaders**

**Ch. 5 The Plot Thickens**

When morning came, Eddy left his post. Even though Ed was sleeping, he was sure that no alien would attack. He made his way through the living room and saw Edd, who had just woke up, "Yo, Sockhead, hows it goin'?" Eddy greeted.

"It's been an entire day since these aliens attacked us. I fear that we wasted the opportunity to prepare for our next encounter." Edd lamented the fact that they were doing nothing productive. He had dismissed Eddy's rude behavior earlier as a front on Kevin and Rolf.

"You know, Double D, we should build layers connecting all the houses to this base."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know... So that we can all have our privacy."

"Eddy, that would take weeks of excruciating-"

"I like it." A voice came from behind. As Edd and Eddy turned, they were greeted by Kevin, "It gives us more ground to fight. Plus, this house ain't gonna hold up any longer with what's been happening. Since we are the 3 captains, we can put it to a vote. Well, I guess Dorky is for it, and I am too." Eddy had a smug look plastered on his face. He despised Kevin with every fiber of his body. Sure, he hated Edd, but that was only recently. He wanted to open his mouth to lay a word on Kevin's heart, but Kevin spoke up, "And Edd I feel like may need to have "governors" of these bases." Eddy smiled.

"I really-" was all Edd could get out before...

"YEAH! I'M IN!" Eddy yelled.

* * *

Two more days had passed without an attack. Edd had used this time to build defenses all over the base. He built cameras, set landmines that only activate on extraterrestrial feet, and more weapons. Ed, Eddy, Kevin, and Rolf were in charge of connecting the homes. Within those 2 days, they had connected all the homes together, mostly due to Ed and Rolf's superior strength. The houses all connected to the basement of Ed's home.

Sarah, Nazz, and Lee were all left to do whatever they wanted, as long as they made sure not to let their guard down. Sarah and Nazz were in Sarah's room discussing about the sock-headed Ed, "So why don't you ask him out," Sarah, who had barely got over the death of Jimmy, asked. Nazz was a little shocked by the question. She liked Edd, but she was always nervous to ask him out. She always thought that he was gay. After all, he is very flamboyant, and he is really clean, two common stereotypes of homosexuals.

"Well, I think he's sorta-"

"Gay," Sarah answered, "Yeah, remember when Eddy kissed him because Kevin told Eddy to." They both laughed at the memory, "I wonder where Lee is? I just hope she isn't doing anything that will kill us all." Sarah worried.

Nazz looked out the window, "Wait, Sarah, come over here! Lee... she's outside!" Sarah ran to the window, and they observed the red-head. She was outside and seemingly doing nothing. However, as Nazz looked closer, she saw something in her hand, "Is that a... walkie talkie?

As Sarah looked closer, she noticed it too, "Yeah, what is she doing with a walkie talkie? And a better question is... who's she talking to?" Nazz looked at her friend. Sarah spoke again, "We gotta tell everyone. I knew she was up to something. You can't trust Kankers... You just can't." As soon as Sarah finished, they left the room in search of Edd. They found him in the kitchen working on drones to kill alien. Edd looked up at them and smiled. He thought that they had good news, but his expression turned into a frown when he saw their state.

Nazz spoke first, "Whoa, don't you think you're going overboard with the robots?"

This cause Edd to replied back, "Listen, I need to protect you guys. The one thing I can't live with myself is that I let Jimmy die. I could have killed the foe, but I panicked."

Nazz was about to comment, but Sarah interrupted, "Yeah, sorry to break the love session here, but Lee Kanker is up to something." Edd looked at Sarah. Without responding, he stood up and left the room. As he entered the living room, Lee walked in the home.

"Lee, what were you doing?" Edd asked causing Lee to stiffen up.

"You know... takin' a leak." Lee answered nervously. Edd knew she was lying, but he let her leave. Sarah and Nazz entered behind him. They were angry at the fact that he let her go. However, he shrugged them off and went back to the drones. Building weapons had become an obsession to him. He wanted to protect everyone, but he also enjoyed building them. Then, there was the fact about Kevin and Eddy suddenly commanding him. Even though he hated to be against his friends, he was on edge. He loved to be the leader for once, and he wasn't going to give it up anytime soon.

* * *

"I'm so gonna kill Sockhead for this," Kevin lamented. He, along with Rolf, were paired with the 2 biggest dorks in the world. Once they were done with the tunnels, they entered the basement.

"Oh, my aching..." Eddy began before being cut off. Ed's T.V. was on. To even more shock, something was on it. It looked like a man, only he had 2 devil-like horns sticking out his head.

"Dear, human aliens," he, or rather it, began, "As I am sure you are aware of, you are on an alien planet. The reason is sweet and short: We are a warrior race. No, not the creatures you've been facing. They are test dogs. We are a more advanced race. What we want out of you is simple: This planet is a game reserve, and you are the game. You won't know when our next attack is," Eddy could hear something that sounded like a helicopter in the distance, "Just know, it will be swift, and it will be soon. We've been studying your interactions with each other, and we'll personally like to address the leader, Eddward." Kevin and Eddy growled, "You will be given a choice: Give up on your friends and live or die with them. You will either have a meaning-full death or a worthless life. If you chose life, step out the home. We'll return you home, and you'll be safe. Your friends, however, won't. Think about it Eddward." The T.V. broadcast stopped.


End file.
